Happy New Year, Love
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: -"Happy New Year, Love," Poseidon whispered in her ear before disappearing.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Percy Jackson series (sadly).

**A/N: **Recently, I have been obsessing about this series because of a friend (if you are reading this, you know who you are ;D). And now, I can't stop myself from believing that I am a demigod. ;) Well, yeah, anyways, this is my first PJO fanfic and it's gonna be about one of my favorite couples- POSEIDON AND SALLY. HECK YEAH. :D Well, yeah, happy New Year guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year, Love<strong>

It has been exactly four months and thirteen days since Sally Jackson gave birth to Percy . . .

. . . since she last saw Poseidon.

Not that she was counting, of course. She was just . . . oh screw it, she _is_ counting. She loved Poseidon. She still does. He offered her a place in his ocean-kingdom; wanted her to be his queen. But she denied.

She chose to be independent, separating her fate from his.

It's not like they were meant to be, anyway.

He was a god—the god of sea, to be specific—and she was just a mortal. A mere mortal that can see through The Mist. But even with that special ability, she's not anything special. The gods are immortal—and humans are not; thus the name, mortal.

Sally looked at her son's crib, watching her son sleep peacefully; not knowing the fate that she and Poseidon sealed on him.

And then she wept.

Why couldn't they be normal? Why does Percy have to be endangered when he hadn't done anything wrong; when it was _she_ who fell in love with Poseidon? Why couldn't Poseidon be a normal, still-attractive, Greek-god-named mortal?

But she realized, like she always does, that she wouldn't have Poseidon in any other way. She loves him the way he is—even if they weren't destined to be together.

Sally hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up from her bed. She slowly and quietly headed out of her bedroom, leaving four-month-old Percy in his blue crib. She walked leisurely to her small living room, the tiny—crappy—television sitting silently on the small table. She sighed.

It was going to be a new year in an hour.

She could start anew. She can gather everything that has happened to her this year, forget the memories, and start anew.

But then . . . Sally didn't want to forget. She didn't want to forget how his hands touched her, how he talked to her, how he smiled at her, how he . . . how he almost gave her everything in his power to make her happy that summer. If only that summer could last . . . forever. But nothing can. After all, even her love for him will wilt after many, many years of not interacting with him. But right now . . .

Sally just wants Poseidon to be with them right now.

She sighed again, sinking in her small, but comfortable, couch. It was an impossible craving, but she couldn't help it. Sally pushed her hair out of her face and closed her eyes. She'll wait for the New Year. She'll wait to hear the enthusiastic cheers from her neighboring apartments—she'll feel the need to block out the sounds for Percy's (and her fatigue's) sake.

Everything will be fine. Everything will be normal—until Percy discovers that he's a demigod anyway.

But that's why she's trying to find a mortal that can hide them; disguise Percy's true being without knowing it.

God, just thinking about Percy getting in trouble-

"Hey."

Sally looked up, startled. Her heart was pounding really hard against her chest, her skin getting goosebumps before she breathed a soft, "Hey."

"How have you been?" Poseidon asked softly, hesitantly sitting beside her on the couch; their knees touching. If he moved for an inch or two, their thighs would be touching. They were _that_ close.

She swallowed the lump around her throat, letting his deep voice echo in her mind. She missed him—so, so much. Sally repressed the urge to touch him; afraid that she'll lose control and just . . . never let go of him. "I've been . . . normal," Sally laughed shakily, attempting a joke. "Percy has been keeping me up almost every night."

Poseidon swallowed dryly (loudly too). He didn't want to look away from Sally, even though what he said made him feel sheepish. Childish and boyish. "I, um, kinda know. I've been watching you two."

Sally smiled, despite her nervousness (eagerness). "That's good to know. I wish I could keep tabs on you too."

He laughed loudly and she placed a finger on his lips, effectively hushing him. "Percy might-" Sally stopped.

Because even though she silenced him as quick as that, she also awaken another emotion in her. Need.

His lips, still soft and warm, were frozen under her light touch. His eyes, sea green and beautiful, stared intently in hers. Poseidon gulped, taking her hand in his bigger ones. "Sally, I've missed you. I can't- I don't think I can- oh Holy Hera," Poseidon muttered, suddenly pulling Sally in a tender embrace. He buried his face in her brown hair, inhaling her scent. Right now, she smelled like baby-oil and baby powder and baby milk. And maybe just a hint of sweet candy . . .

Sally tucked her head underneath his rough chin, smelling his usual sea-like smell. The salty-ocean smell that she only inhaled from Poseidon (and the sea). He was stroking her hair, murmuring things in Ancient Greek, as she pressed light kisses on his neck.

Poseidon sighed, content at the moment. "Sally, I have only until midnight to see you for the last time-"

"What about Percy?" Sally asked worriedly. If he thought that he'd just go see her instead of _their_ son—then damn it, he's wrong-

"I can still see him. But, you, Sally- you're-"

"A mortal, I know. But still-"

"I can still see him. Talk to him." Poseidon lowered his voice, as if he was expecting someone (Zeus) to hear. "I can guide him; indirectly. Speak to him in his mind- but _you_ . . . I can't- I think this is the last time I'll get to hold you like this."

Sally felt cold and warm; both at the same time. Cold because she'll never see him again—but warm because he's here right now. It was a future and present feeling, jumbling inside of her. She buried her face in his typical shirt, a Tommy-Bahama-like shirt with tropical designs on it, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him against her tightly—well, as tight as a mortal could.

Poseidon kissed her hair, glancing at the clock. Only thirty-two minutes left. Damn, time goes by very quickly. "I wish I can hold you like this forever. You and Percy."

"I wish you can stay with us," Sally was saying at the same time. She lifted her head, her breath starting to mingle with his. "Can you k-"

As if reading her mind, Poseidon flashed her a smile and whispered, "Of course," before crushing his lips against hers.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Warm and passionate. She slid her hands up to his soft, dark hair and laced her fingers with his silky locks. The arm that was wrapped around her waist tightened, as if (by doing that) they'll be connected forever. Forever together.

Poseidon pulled her on his lap, his kisses beginning to feel urgent against her lips. His time was almost up. He wanted to tell her so many things like, "I love how you smile" or "I love the way you laugh"; even though he said most of these things _that_ summer, he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for her to hear it, and for him to say it.

Nineteen minutes.

"Sally-"

She interrupted him with another kiss, accidentally pushing him on the couch with her on top. And she was _crying_. Tears were falling from the corner of her eyes, dropping on his cheeks. They were warm, her tears. "I miss you. I'll miss you," Sally whispered against his lips, collapsing on top of him. She fisted his shirt and pressed her forehead against his, forcing her eyes to look at his sea-green ones. This was their last meeting, after all. She wanted to embed his face—his _everything_—in her mind.

"Sally," Poseidon whispered tenderly, cupping her cheek with his marginally rough hand. He didn't want to close his eyes either. He didn't even want to blink—because that would waste his precious time with Sally. "I want you to be happy. Find a nice man you can be happy with-"

"But Posei-"

"Please. Our fates can't merge together. You're a mortal-" Pain flashed in his eyes as he reminded her this crucial fact, "-and I'm a god. We can't _be_."

Sally didn't want to close her eyes—but she didn't want to look at his eyes for he can, most likely, see through her soul. Instead, she focused on his lips. His soft, soft lips. "I know. But . . . I just . . . I don't know. It'll take a while. For me to find a nice man, I mean. In the meantime," she said, her voice shaky, "I'll protect Percy-"

"Or I can take Percy while you live your life. Percy can be safe with me in my palace-"

"But I love him, Poseidon."

"And you think I don't?" Poseidon countered, his eyes watching her defiant expression.

"I'm not saying you don't," Sally quickly said as she lifted her eyes once again to stare at his, "but I just- I think that you're too busy, and having Percy there . . . would, I don't know. You're a busy god. You tend to the seas all the time—and let's not forget that the sea is three-fourths of the Earth. Having Percy there would stress you out-"

"But if that means that I could take the burden of protecting him from you, then I _will_ do it," Poseidon interjected, kissing her forehead gently. He glanced at the clock again. His heart pounded sadly.

Seven minutes.

"Poseidon, I can't let you take him. Percy can be a god someday when or if he proves to be a true hero, right? So that means he could be immortal like you," Sally said softly, her eyes watery. "But I'm only a mortal. And the longest I can live is for eighty years. Percy can surely surpass that. You can have him when I'm gone. I want you to take care of him when my time passes- okay?"

Poseidon pulled her up, gently pulling her face to his. "You are not _just_ a mortal. You're sweet and kind and- you're _special_ okay? You're special to me. Even if you don't think of yourself as special, just remember that _I_ think of you as a special, independent woman. You are . . . amazing." With that, he kissed her softly, probing her lips to part. He could feel it.

His time was running out.

Two minutes.

Poseidon pulled away, watching her face—engraving her beautiful face in his mind. He smiled, forcing the bittersweet emotions he was feeling aside.

"I love you. Still."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, like they were never going to see each other—and, in their case, it was true. The people outside began counting. "I love you and Percy," Poseidon whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'll watch over him."

"Thank you."

Five . . .

"No, thank _you_," Poseidon whispered as he kissed her again, hugging her tightly; not enough to squeeze the life out of her though.

Four . . .

"I'm so glad I met you," Sally whispered against his lips.

Three . . .

"I don't want to leave you," Poseidon mumbled, preparing to disappear.

Two . . .

Sally only gripped his shirt tighter, knowing it was no use.

One . . .

"Happy New Year, Love," Poseidon whispered in her ear before disappearing. She closed her eyes tightly when he disappeared, trying to keep everything that just happened in her head.

Sally didn't even say her farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah, I hope they weren't OOC. It's nearly 2AM so I can't think straight, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Happy New Year! :) POSEIDON x SALLY :D *fangirl squeal* Okay, now I'm really gonna pass out on my bed.

**Review? I appreciate it lots! :D**


End file.
